Talk:Pure Progress
Goku Black Would Goku Black be an example of this rather than Saiyan Power? He's able to continuously evolve and improve his skillset while he fights; after just one battle, he goes from being equal with Super Saiyan 2 to being a match for Super Saiyan Blue without even transforming. Smijes08 (talk) 14:52, August 28, 2017 (UTC) *No, his ability is officially stated to be Saiyan Power.--Neffyarious (talk) 16:39, August 28, 2017 (UTC) 'Dec, 5 2018 - Name?' Where and when was this "ability" or "transformation" coined? Eugar (talk) 16:15, December 5, 2018 (UTC) The name came from Xenoverse 2. DragonEmeperor (talk) 17:53, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Frieza should be removed from this list. Why is freiza here? no real proof that the he has the ability.plus why is broly not on this? :Broly is not listed because he has Saiyan Power. DragonEmeperor (talk) 03:09, February 26, 2019 (UTC) Freiza is not a user as does not show the abiliyt to improve while he fights(unlike hit,ganos and Ubb who all improve through fighing) Shin the science guy (talk) 20:23, February 28, 2019 (UTC)Shin the science guy It's simply rapid growth, which is what Frieza has. The page used to be called "Growth" as per Piccolo's explanaion until we got the vg name, and the term was used to describe Frieza's improvements prior to Broly. --Neffyarious (talk) 20:04, March 7, 2019 (UTC) Oh my . wow. your really still trying to push this.No piccolo did not name the technique(he described hits actions) THE WIKI gave it a fan name and for some reason your trying to use A FAN term as an arguement. piccolo describing it as improvement is obvious because thats what he did. again you have not once showed me any proof of freiza improving through a battle against a strong foe . Not once . Its training. seriously thats is.Android 17 has done it.(jumped from below imperfect cell to around god level).buu has done it(gave goku troulbe and slimmed down his body)TAGOMA has definelty done it( jumped from ZARBON LEVEL TO ABOVE SUPER Saiyan). Shin the science guy (talk) 17:01, March 9, 2019 (UTC)Shin the science guy Piccolo described what the ability was, and the description applies to Frieza (and your right, Tagoma too). Hit's explanation of it was also a clear reference to what Frieza had said previously. 17 took 10 years to get to SS3/SSB level, and Buu got a "new form" which made him faster. --Neffyarious (talk) 17:57, March 9, 2019 (UTC) No it does not .He described his actions. not technique .How are you even getting to that.Hits explanation similarities to freiza are irrelevant considering he proceeeds to improve instantly after it while freiza trains for four months. 17 situation makes more sense since he trained.. Again why is freiza the only person with this ability to not show it in battle.You keep ignoring it for some reason. Shin the science guy (talk) 18:42, March 9, 2019 (UTC)Shin the science guy He improves during the 48 mins of the ToP. Not that it matters, Pure Progress is simply fast growth. Ten years is too long to be applicable. --Neffyarious (talk) 18:51, March 9, 2019 (UTC) No offense but im starting to think your bias for freiza is the only reason your pushing so hard for him to have this power. No he did not improve during the tournament. I explained this to you already. if he did he would have been able to beat dyspo by himself. He did not have "less" time than hit did to adapt to dyspo speed.not to mention freiza (unlike hit) did not seem to have trouble perceiving dyspo,just reacting(again unlike hit who could not even see dyspo attack). And before you bring up that Toppo hakai.Its clear as day To anyone that watches even a little bit of dragon ball z that was just arrogance( plus he failed to even stop it anyway) .seriously its clear he does not have it.My point still stands. you cannot prove to me freiza has ever improved against an opponent the way hit ,ganos and uub have done .Shin the science guy (talk) 23:16, March 9, 2019 (UTC)Shin the science guy As I've said, the Pure Progress page is for entities who rapidly improve. Frieza (and Tagoma) do this, so they are users of the ability. All of the users have some variances with their usage of this ability but they all apply as entities with rapid growth. --Neffyarious (talk) 15:56, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Ok so this has been your entire argument so far . Pure progress is a technique that lets its user rapidly improve through fighting except for 2 people who have only rapidly improved through training( because getting stronger through training is completly foreingn to dragon ball apperently) and HAVE NEVER actually outright improved against an opponent stronger than them( unless you count your poor interpretations of freiza performance throught the top which is so flawed its hilarious). You have straight up made your own definition of the technique.Your definition is not supported by the series,merchandise,video games or anything at all. every source of the series suggest its though fighting while your definition is just growing fast through any means.Shin the science guy (talk) 20:35, March 10, 2019 (UTC)Shin the science guy Be more respectful while discussing, else you won't be taken seriously. Piccolo/Hit's explanation of the ability is explanation enough, it's just fast growth rate, nothing about it having to be mid battle. --Neffyarious (talk) 21:04, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Ganos bio on the other hand(which you use as a source) claims otherwise "闘いを重ねるたびに強くなる能力を持つ。亀仙人の萬國驚天掌で場外に飛ばされ脱落。which translates to''' Having the ability to become stronger each time you fight. . '''So there that..Piccolo described Hit's actions not the actaul technique ..He was not describing it like king kai would describe kaio ken. My point still stands :FREIZA Has never improved the way Hit Ganos or Uub have.Four months is a long time not to mention it was explained to his untapped potential. I dont see why freiza is an exceptionShin the science guy (talk) 23:04, March 10, 2019 (UTC)Shin the science guy Also sorry if im coming off as too harsh. tends to happen with long debates Shin the science guy (talk) 23:05, March 10, 2019 (UTC)Shin the science guy